Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/08
31. August 2013 *Chhattisgarh villagers blame forest officials for man-elephant conflict - 31.08.2013. *PIL plea for releasing Tiruvannamalai elephants in suitable area - 31.08.2013. 30. August 2013 *Jumbo clash at Thai elephant polo - 30.08.2013. *Jenny the elephant dies aged 53 - tributes for old dame of Belfast zoo - 30.08.2013. *Jumbo clash at Thai elephant polo - 30.08.2013. *WTI wants elephant corridors to be secured - 30.08.2013. *African elephant charges tourist vehicle - 30.08.2013. 29. August 2013 *Polo spelen op je olifant - Fotos. - 29.08.2013. *Elderly elephant dies at city zoo - 29.08.2013. *Research reveals how elephants 'see' the world - 29.08.2013. *Kristin Davis Raises Money to Protect African Elephants Against Poachers - 29.08.2013. 28. August 2013 *Elefanten, Bären & Löwen: Saarland fordert Wildtier-Verbot im Zirkus - 28.08.2013. *Olifant Buba is er weer - 28.08.2013. *Elephant procession was never stuck in one tradition - 28.08.2013. *Olifant Radza heeft moeite met lopen - 28.08.2013. *Documenting Elephants’ Compassion, and Their Slaughter - 28.08.2013. *Elephant Poachers Poison Vultures to Thwart Cops - 28.08.2013. *TN: PETA objects to Forest Dept's plan of capturing 3 wild elephants - 28.08.2013. *State defends using elephant to carry golden howdah - 28.08.2013. *Operation ‘Malai’ nets two straying elephants - 28.08.2013. *Operation to shift elephants to Mudumalai begins in Tiruvannamalai - 28.08.2013. 27. August 2013 *Opel-Zoo: Ein Fest für die Dickhäuter - 27.08.2013. *Qs From Kids: Could a Mammoth and Elephant Mate? - 27.08.2013. *Stranded wild elephant translocated to forests - 27.08.2013. *Zim elephants a jumbo problem - 27.08.2013. *718 elephants killed in Odisha since 2000: Minister - 27.08.2013. 26. August 2013 *Zoo Berlin: Ein Mini-Rüssel begibt sich auf Klettertour - 26.08.2013. *Kenya: Two Held With Six Elephant Tusks - 26.08.2013. *Birmingham Zoo at the forefront of African bull elephant research with first-of-its-kind cohabitation exhibit (gallery) - 26.08.2013. 25. August 2013 *Ein neues Zuhause für kleine Elefanten - 25.08.2013. *25. August 1963: Für Kiri entschieden - 25.08.2013. *Back from Nepal, elephant begets calf at Dudhwa national park - 25.08.2013. 24. August 2013 *Killing in Kenya: Aidan Hartley tracks the last steps of an elephant - 24.08.2013. *Elefanten leben im Matriarchat - 24.08.2013. *Elephant tramples woman to death in Mutthaattu Vayal - 24.08.2013. *Rare — and adorable — baby elephant born in Indonesia - 24.08.2013. 23. August 2013 *Baby elephants indulge in a little rough and tumble as they bundle each other until mother breaks them up - 23.08.2013. *Zoo elephant 'Samudra' turns 5 years old - 23.08.2013. *Riau Conservationists Celebrate Elephant Birth - 23.08.2013. 22. August 2013 *The Week contest: Elephant bands - 22.08.2013. *Will elephants be extinct by 2025? - 22.08.2013. *Elephant Mom Chooses Baby Name Because Animal Parents Are Just Like Us - 22.08.2013. *Fort Worth Zoo Welcomes Another Baby Elephant - 22.08.2013. *Lucy to remain as last elephant in Alberta - 22.08.2013. *Seven 'illegal' elephants seized in Phuket - 22.08.2013. *Fort Worth Zoo’s new elephant born into name controversy - 22.08.2013. *Trained elephant gives birth to female calf - 22.08.2013. 21. August 2013 *Thailändische Behörden befreien Elefanten - 21.08.2013. *Olifantje heet Thuya ofwel zonnestraal - 21.08.2013. *Thai Police Seize 16 Elephants Believed to be Smuggled or Illegally Taken from Wild - 21.08.2013. 20. August 2013 *National Zoo to get three new Asian elephants, boosting herd - 20.08.2013. *HUGE News From the Zoo: Three New Elephants Are Moving In - 20.08.2013. 18. August 2013 *Das Geheimnis der weißen Elefanten - 18.08.2013. *Pregnant elephant, tusker found dead - 18.08.2013. *Solar fencing shield from elephant attacks - 18.08.2013. *Investigation Into Illegally Registered Wild Elephants - 18.08.2013. 17. August 2013 *Asian Elephant Extravaganza could be one of the last times to touch elephants at the zoo - 17.08.2013. *Wo Pferde straucheln und Elefanten Fußball spielen - 17.08.2013. *Elephant kills mahout - 17.08.2013. 16. August 2013 *Name That Elephant: How to Identify Elephants in the Wild - 16.08.2013. *A Big, Blingy Indian Love Song for a Brandy-Swigging Elephant - 16.08.2013. *India's elephant culture and the brutality that fuels it - 16.08.2013. *Help me mum, I'm stuck: Baby elephant struggling on muddy river bank is saved from drowning when its mother comes to the rescue - 16.08.2013. 15. August 2013 *Donaueschingen: Der mit den Elefanten flüstert - 15.08.2013. *Elephant kills mahout in Kerela - 15.08.2013. *Elephant subject of controversy - 15.08.2013. 14. August 2013 *Twycross Zoo: No action against ex-zoo keepers over elephant claims - 14.08.2013. *Five Aceh elephants die in just six weeks - 14.08.2013. *Manege frei für Kamele, Elefanten und Königstiger - 14.08.2013. *Olifantje geboren na recorddracht - 14.08.2013. *Avoiding Human-elephant Conflicts: Mapping of elephant routes necessary: Experts - 14.08.2013. *S4C helps Victorian tale of Tregaron elephant come to life in Mid Wales town - 14.08.2013. *Yahoo Japan keeps elephant ivory ads albeit calls from advocate groups - 14.08.2013. *Injured elephant calf under OUAT care - 14.08.2013. 13. August 2013 *Geboorte olifantje een grote verassing voor Diergaarde Blijdorp - 13.08.2013. *Elke 15 minuten wordt Afrikaanse olifant gedood - 13.08.2013. *Beulah the Elephant stays dry - 13.08.2013. 12. August 2013 *Zoo Wuppertal: Elefanten-Baby zeigt sich quietschfidel - 12.08.2013. *Is This Year's World Elephant Day the Last Chance for Elephants? - 12.08.2013. *Elefanten sind die «Arterien der Erde» - 12.08.2013. *Fight illicit trade, say elephant experts - 12.08.2013. *Baby Elephant, Navann, Plays In A Mud Pit And Swims In A River (VIDEO) - 12.08.2013. *Manila Elephant to Stay Put - 12.08.2013. 11. August 2013 *Großtiere wie Elefanten enorm wichtig: Artensterben beeinflusst Bodenfruchtbarkeit - 11.08.2013. *"Pina" ist da - Wuppertaler Zoo hat Elefanten-Nachwuchs - 11.08.2013. *Olifantje geadopteerd door tante - 11.08.2013. 10. August 2013 *Elefanten mit Elektroschockern misshandelt: Zirkus Afrika ist Tierschützern schon lange ein Dorn im Auge - 10.08.2013. *Ich bin ein Elefant - und parke jetzt mal am Stadtfeld - 10.08.2013. *Olifant geboren in Blijdorp - 10.08.2013. *Elephant killed by train: 15 Elephants mourn and get revenge for death -10.08.2013. *Albuquerque zoo's elephant herd to expand - 10.08.2013. *Zirkus Charles Knie lässt die Elefanten tanzen - 10.08.2013. *Two old and ailing elephants may lose their caretaker - 10.08.2013. 9. August 2013 *Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn: Was machen Löwen im Elefantenrevier? - 09.08.2013. *Zoo-Direktor schläft im Elefanten-Stall - 09.08.2013. *Dickerson Park Zoo's oldest elephant fighting kidney disease - 09.08.2013. *It's a girl! Elephant calf due this fall at ABQ BioPark - 09.08.2013. *Thabo krank in Amerika - 09.08.2013. *Translocated elephant creates panic near Siruvani dam - 09.08.2013. *Two old and ailing cow elephants left to starve - 09.08.2013. *A 72-year-old elephant India is indebted to - 09.08.2013. 8. August 2013 *Was macht der Elefant im Brucktor? - 08.08.2013. *Elefanten-Rettung aus der Luft - 08.08.2013. *Gegen eine Welt ohne Elefanten - 08.08.2013. *Kenya Uses Paramilitary, Drones to Stop Elephant Killings - 08.08.2013. *Limba the elephant: The story so far - 08.08.2013. *Elephants take revenge on village after herd member is killed by train - 08.08.2013. *Hong Kong Officials Seize 1,200 Elephant Tusks, 13 Rhino Horns and Leopard Skins in $5.2 Million Bust (VIDEO) - 08.08.2013. *Photos: Elephant family at Lowry Park Zoo - 08.08.2013. 7. August 2013 *Aktion gegen Wilderei in Südafrika: Zoo sperrt Elefanten weg - 07.08.2013. *Elefanten planschten in Schweden am Strand - 07.08.2013. *Elvis Errani und seine Elefantendamen gastieren mit dem Zirkus „Charles Knie“ in Horb - 07.08.2013. *India’s Vanishing Elephant Mahouts - 07.08.2013. *Pictured: The terrifying moment an enraged female elephant charged a wildlife photographer (who got this shot before he fled) - 07.08.2013. *PETA says elephant at Bay County Fair is treated unfairly; fair organizers disagree - 07.08.2013. *Endangered Asian Elephant Born Safari Park In Israel - Foto. - 07.08.2013. 6. August 2013 *Baby Elephant, Ludwig, Could Not Be More Excited For His Birthday (PHOTO) - 06.08.2013. *Elefant Tuluba bekam zum Geburtstag eine Torte geschenkt - 06.08.2013. *Elephant born at Lowry Park Zoo in Florida is 2nd in 7 months - 06.08.2013. 5. August 2013 *«Gegen 3,2 Tonnen komme ich nicht an» - 05.08.2013. *Endangered baby elephant born in Israel - 05.08.2013. 4. August 2013 *Beverly school helps with elephant research in Africa - 04.08.2013. *Baby elephant stomps its way into Ramat Gan Safari - 04.08.2013. *Two killed in Sarlahi elephant rampage - 04.08.2013. 3. August 2013 *Video: Elephant Born in Safari Park - 03.08.2013. *Elefanten sorgen für heiße Debatten - 03.08.2013. 2. August 2013 *Zirkus schleppt Elefant durch die Stadt - 02.08.2013. *Nepal: Drei Personen bei Elefanten-Attacken getötet - 02.08.2013. *Tierpark Berlin soll psychisch kranken Elefanten HORAS wieder zurückholen. EndZOO bittet Berlinerinnen und Berliner um Mithilfe - 02.08.2013. *Elefant Tuluba feiert seinen 3. Geburtstag - 02.08.2013. *Watch this adorable 3-week-old elephant play in an inflatable pool - Video. - 02.08.2013. *Destroying Elephant Ivory Stockpiles: No Easy Matter - 02.08.2013. *A lost elephant attacks people only to save itself - 02.08.2013. *Elephants: One by one they die - 02.08.2013. *The Indian Elephant - teaching us to swim underwater, quietly - 02.08.2013. *Elephant Extinction a Real Possibility - 02.08.2013. *Activists flay officials for paradi - 02.08.2013. 1. August 2013 *Rejuvenation time for elephants - 01.08.2013. *Elephant death on tracks bares apathy - 01.08.2013. *Namibia: Elephant Poaching Probe At Khorixas - 01.08.2013.